


You'll Never Win (Until You Give In)

by SIGF



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anniversary, Ballroom Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Fluff, Horny Fluff, M/M, two dorks happily married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIGF/pseuds/SIGF
Summary: Year after year - and to Hubert's considerable exasperation - Ferdinand always manages to give him the better anniversary gift. However, this time, Hubert learns a special ballroom dance in the hopes that it might give him a more… well…tantalizingadvantage.Written for Izu for the Ferdibert Discord's Secret Santa! (Prompts: ballroom dance / friendly competition with gifts)
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 29
Kudos: 168
Collections: Ferdiebert Secret Santa 2019 Edition





	You'll Never Win (Until You Give In)

For what seemed like the millionth time, Hubert adjusted his cravat - blast, how he hated wearing them, but Ferdinand was always worth such annoyances.

“Ferdinand, are you almost ready?” he called out, eyeing his husband’s enticing silhouette through the changing screen. “I do know how you love to be ‘fashionably’ late to anything and everything, but perhaps for your own anniversary you could try to be punctual?”

He heard a snort from the other side of the room. “The only reason I am so often late is because I have an endless amount of meetings requiring my attendance… you know, as _Prime_ Minister, there are just so many matters of the state that fall under my purview.”

“Yes, of course,” Hubert purred, his words infused with obvious sarcasm. “Although, fortunately for the Empire, none of these vast duties of yours rely on proper time management - otherwise we’d all be doomed.”

Another snort.

“Ferdinand, if you keep making that noise I might start to wonder if I married a horse.”

“And if you keep being such a complete ass, then _I_ might start to wonder why I married at all.”

Hubert smirked. _Touché_. 

And there it was, that strange feeling tugging at him once again, a warmth that burned within him whenever Ferdinand was near… even when (or perhaps, _especially_ when) they were fighting like cats and dogs.

Yes, being married to Ferdinand was certainly challenging in every way… but damn it all if Hubert didn’t love every second of it.

Of course, now that their third anniversary was upon them, there was the delicate and complicated matter of Ferdinand’s gift. In almost all things the two of them were evenly matched, but this was (unfortunately) one area in which Ferdinand had the advantage. Ferdinand’s solicitous nature, combined with his penchant for all things ostentatious ( _and_ his contacts as Prime Minister), simply made him annoyingly good at it. 

When they’d exchanged gifts on their first anniversary, Hubert had been proud of the uncommon tea he’d acquired… only to find that Ferdinand had somehow imported _entire crates_ of the rarest and most poisonous flora from all over Fódlan.

_“Please, just do not tell me what you plan to use them for, darling… or, should I say, whom you plan to use them on,” he’d snickered as Hubert must have resembled a child in a confectionery._

Then, of course, there was their second anniversary - the time he’d bought Ferdinand a pony, because what could possibly be better for his equestrian husband than a damnable _pony_? … Only for him to later find Ferdinand lying in wait on their bed with a red bow wrapped around his torso, while wearing some _ridiculously_ skimpy attire.

_“Do you like it?” Ferdinand had asked, slowly pulling back one of his legs until his knee was bent upward. “Apparently this type of nighttime garment is quite in vogue in Leicester.”_

The absolute vanity for Ferdinand to offer _himself_ as his present, and yet… well, needless to say that it wasn’t a _pony_ that Ferdinand was riding that night.

But _this_ time… this time would finally be different. Hubert had gone far, far out of his box to be able to surprise Ferdinand.

Yes, this time he planned to _win_.

… That is, if Ferdinand would ever finish getting ready for them to even go out at all.

“Ferdinand, darling? Are you still alive back there?”

“Almost done!”

Hubert rolled his eyes. “Perhaps I should have just gotten you a timepiece for your gif-”

But the words died in his throat as Ferdinand popped out from behind the screen.

“Oh, Hubert,” Ferdinand breathed, looking him over appreciatively. “You look-”

“You’re ravishing,” Hubert blurted out, before blushing at how horribly uncouth he sounded. Yet Ferdinand often had that effect on him - making him feel once again like the awkward youth of his early twenties who had no idea how to properly behave around his unwanted crush. 

Only, how else _could_ he act as he watched Ferdinand’s brown corduroys cling to him in all the right places, including his thighs and all of his _other_ assets? With boots that perfectly hugged his muscular calves? With one of those ridiculous, white flowy shirts that he loved to wear, but this time with a purple, buttoned vest to accentuate his spanning chest - and a green cravat so carefully tucked into it as if to tease what was waiting underneath?

And then there was his hair, which he’d worn down, but had peppered with white dendrobiums - the same flower that had been so prevalent in their wedding decor.

Like a magnet to steel - or, perhaps more accurately, like a moth to the flame - Hubert’s long legs quickly spanned the distance between them, his gloved hand reaching for Ferdinand’s face.

“Happy anniversary,” he then said, leaning in and tipping Ferdinand’s head upward until their lips met.

“Happy anniversary,” Ferdinand murmured in return, as if it were even possible for him to be as equally enamored. But as the kiss grew more heated, Ferdinand moaned in protest and pulled away.

“Be careful, Hubert - you will ruin my hair.”

“Oh, Ferdie… but isn’t that the point?”

Ferdinand smiled. “Entirely. Yet I wish to look nice for you tonight, so you must be patient.” To emphasize his resolve, Ferdinand lightly slapped Hubert’s hands away. “Still, you are wearing a tailcoat, and now I feel underdressed. Give me a minute to get my tailcoat and-”

“No, no,” Hubert insisted. “You’re perfectly dressed for what I have planned.”

Clearly intrigued by his comment, Ferdinand raised an eyebrow. He then hooked his thumbs into Hubert’s waistband and pulled him close again.

“Which is what, exactly?”

“It’s a surprise.”

Ferdinand pouted, his lips jutting out in such a way that Hubert - without seeming to have any control over what he was doing - leaned down to kiss them. It was a conditioned response that he was certain Ferdinand was entirely aware of… just as he was certain that Ferdinand was currently trying to use such an advantage to pry his secret from him.

… Damnation, Ferdinand would have made a rather good spy if only the thought of him using his charms to procure information from anyone else didn’t make Hubert want to completely _murder_ something.

Although, fortunately for Hubert, this was his own area of expertise - he'd be a poor spymaster in his own right if he didn't know how to keep his mouth shut when needed.

“You can tempt me all you want, Ferdinand," he noted. "… But I’m not going to tell you.”

With a huff, Ferdinand side-stepped out of his grasp to put some distance between them.

“You are no fun,” he remarked, appearing annoyed.

There was a tense pause before Hubert reached for him, wondering if he’d perhaps crossed a line… only to feel a vast sense of relief as Ferdinand leaned into his touch. Surely Ferdinand knew by now that _this_ was Hubert's weak point - his fear that it was only a matter of time before he managed to drive Ferdinand away. How easily Ferdinand could win any argument or pry any secrets from him if only he were willing to withhold his love as his weapon, to barter the affection Hubert so craved as strategic leverage. 

Only, as much of the two of them enjoyed their games, Hubert knew that Ferdinand would never play with his heart - that he would never intentionally hurt him in such a way… and he supposed the least he could do in return was to throw Ferdinand a little bone.

“The reason I can’t tell you is because tonight’s events comprise of your gift,” he explained.

At that, Ferdinand perked up. 

“Oh, now _that_ is exciting. For one, because getting gifts from you always makes me happy… but also because I now know that my gift for you will be better.”

“How you do always love to count your chickens before they hatch."

“No need to be so defensive, darling… I should think you would be used to losing by now.”

Hubert tsked. “Well, if you’re quite done with your insufferable gloating, then perhaps we should finally get going?” 

Ferdinand nodded. “Yes, just let me get your present,” he said, grabbing a rolled up parchment.

“Ah, paper… just what I’ve always wanted.”

“Trust me.” Ferdinand bopped him lightly on the nose with the scroll. “You will want what is _on_ this paper. And whatever you have planned for tonight cannot even begin to compare.”

Hubert smirked. “I suppose we’ll just have to see about that.”

* * *

They shared a romantic dinner in the palace’s outdoor event space, which only someone with the connections of the Minister of the Imperial Household could ensure they would have for private use. But this place was quite important for what Hubert had planned because of the nearby dance floor… as was the band he’d hired to learn Brigian songs. 

“I have to admit, Hubert - this was all rather lovely.” Ferdinand grabbed one of Hubert's hands and lovingly placed it between his two palms. “The ambiance, the music, the food… you really put a great deal of thought into every last detail.”

Smiling, Hubert curled his fingers to caress the hand beneath his. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

“I did, very much,” Ferdinand promised. “But are you ready for _your_ gift, then?” 

Ferdinand didn’t even wait for Hubert to answer before handing him the parchment.

Hubert chuckled at his impatience, but took it… and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he unrolled it and read its contents.

“Is this… a permit for palace expansion? But I’ve been trying to get this-”

“For months, I know. It seems that the Minister of City Planning is not your biggest fan… however, he is rather fond of _me_.”

“… Fond?” Hubert’s eyes narrowed. “And tell me, Ferdinand - what exactly did you do to get this?”

“Oh, do not make that face - nothing _too_ untoward,” Ferdinand huffed. “I just had to have far more dinners than I would have liked with that boorish man… Although, _you_ have been so busy during the evenings lately, that at least it has given me something to do.”

Hubert's face was _so_ close to twitching. “I’ve only been busy because I’ve been preparing _your_ gift," he murmured through gritted teeth.

Ferdinand raised an eyebrow. “Do not misunderstand me, Hubert - this night has been wonderful… spectacular, even. But surely you cannot expect me to believe that preparing this dinner took you countless nights of planning?”

How amusing…

“Oh, but _this_ isn't your gift. I haven’t actually gotten to that part yet.”

 _That_ startled Ferdinand… and perhaps he even started to look worried.

“Well, what is it then?”

Hubert leaned in closer. “Do you remember when you danced with the Brigian ambassador?”

“Of course… you were so terribly jealous, and I treasure every moment when you remember how lucky you are to have me.”

Hubert grunted, but he had a feeling that his eyes were glowing too much for his annoyance to be at all believable.

“Surely you realize that that kind of _dancing_ was entirely inappropriate for an Adrestian ballroom?"

“I was only doing what I had to in order to make our valued guests feel welcome here,” Ferdinand sniffed. “It is part of my job.”

“Yes, well, it appeared that you were thoroughly enjoying your _job_ that night… which is why, for our anniversary - and for your gift - I learned how to dance in that style.”

“Wait, you… you learned how to _mambo_?” Ferdinand’s mouth hung agape with disbelief. “Why, Hubert… I did not know that your hips could even move in that way.”

“I should think that you’d be entirely familiar with how well my hips can move by now," Hubert nearly snarled. “My bigger concern is whether or not _you_ will remember the steps.”

“Oh, I can assure you that I remember them just fine."

Hubert smirked. “If you say so. Well, then… shall we dance?"

Standing, he held out his hand to Ferdinand, who grasped it and let himself be pulled up. Hubert then led him to the dance floor.

Ferdinand went to put his hands on Hubert’s hips, but Hubert tsked.

“Not there, Ferdinand. I’m afraid I only know how to lead.”

Ferdinand pouted. “Convenient…”

“Well, aside from that… I also want to show you off.”

“Show me off to whom? Aside from the band, you are the only one here.”

Hubert smiled and simply said, “Yes.”

Ferdinand chuckled. “Fine, we will do this your way.” He moved his hands to Hubert’s shoulders.

Meanwhile, Hubert put his hands on Ferdinand’s sides, right by his rib cage, before slowly sliding them down to his hips.

“Was that strictly necessary?" Ferdinand inquired. "Not that I mind, of course…”

“In fact, it was. You see, Ferdinand… I learned that the key to this kind of dancing is how much you want to be in your partner’s arms." Digging his fingers into the flesh at Ferdinand’s hips, he leaned in closer. “So, tell me - is this exactly where you want to be in this moment?”

Ferdinand turned the most delectable shade of red. “Yes,” he breathed.

“Good. Are you ready, then?” 

“Ready for anything.”

Hubert nodded at the band, and a new song started - one suitable for a mambo. He gave Ferdinand a moment to acclimatize to the beat before starting with a simple step.

Ferdinand, to his credit, matched Hubert’s lead perfectly - when Hubert pushed, he pulled, when Hubert stepped back, he stepped forward - their bodies completely sync. But, since this was a _Brigian_ dance, Ferdinand of course added the required flair, shaking his hips back and forth in a sublimely alluring way.

To be quite honest, it was taking an incredible effort for Hubert to even care about this dance at all anymore, about this _gift_. It was far too much of a temptation to just take the loss and have his way with his husband right then and there… perhaps only the existence of the band gave him the willpower he needed to resist.

Instead, he tugged his right hand on Ferdinand’s left hip, leading him to spin until Ferdinand's back was against his front. Apparently Ferdinand saw that as an invitation to grind his body upon Hubert… yet as enjoyable as that was, Hubert knew this dance wouldn't last much longer if this kept up, so he grabbed Ferdinand's hand and spun him back. Even so, Ferdinand must have been overtaken by his _own_ desire, since once they were facing each other again he decided to hook the inner part of his knee around Hubert’s hip.

Hubert practically growled while he brought a hand to Ferdinand’s back to dip him, using his other hand to run down Ferdinand’s chest. But his fingers kept moving along the length of Ferdinand's body until they reached the leg still wrapped around him, pushing on it to cue Ferdinand to pull it back, which he did in a lunge-like motion.

Needing some breathing room to keep his composure, Hubert initiated a more traditional Fódlanian ballroom posture and swept Ferdinand across the dance floor. Yet when Hubert next spun Ferdinand, he yanked him so close that upon the return that Ferdinand had no choice but to wrap his arms around Hubert’s neck, their bodies pressing tightly together - not that Hubert minded.

Grinning, Hubert lowered the hand on Ferdinand’s back to dip him again while he held onto Ferdinand with his other arm - but this time he leaned in as well, bending Ferdinand down low until his hair was nearly touching the ground before pumping him up and down in a manner that was _quite_ suggestive.

Damn it, Hubert couldn't take much more of this… so he brought his head to Ferdinand's neck, getting closer and closer, wanting to taste it…

But Ferdinand was apparently enjoying this game of cat and mouse too much, so he spun away, feeling the music within him as he shook his body to the beat. Hungrily, Hubert put his hand under Ferdinand’s chin and circled around him like a vulture. With a smirk, Ferdinand then put his hand on Hubert’s chest, pushing him backward in step and now leading the dance until Hubert grabbed his arm to twirl him, tanking control once again.

Ferdinand tried to pout, but he was clearly enjoying this too much, and the emerging smile on his face was only mirrored by Hubert's. Yet Hubert almost missed a step as their eyes locked, taken aback by how enamored, how _in love_ Ferdinand looked. And when Hubert spun him once again, this time snapping him so close that their foreheads were touching, he could no longer ignore the magnetic feeling drawing in his lips.

While they kissed Ferdinand moaned into his mouth, and as Hubert heard the music come to an end he dragged his lips away, making a half-hearted attempt at a last dip before pulling Ferdinand upright again.

“… Well,” Ferdinand started, and Hubert was almost certain that his heavy breathing wasn’t entirely because of the physical exertion. “I certainly did not dance with the Brigian ambassador quite like _that_. I am almost afraid to ask you who your instructor was.”

“Careful… now _you’re_ the one sounding jealous.” Hubert chuckled as Ferdinand let out an indignant - yet adorable - huff. “But you have nothing to worry about, Ferdinand. Trust me, my instructor didn’t tease me like you did at every opportunity - like when you decided to press your lush little backside against me.”

“I was only following where you led me,” Ferdinand protested. But only a moment later, he looked troubled.

"Is everything all right?" Concerned, Hubert brought a hand to Ferdinand's cheek.

Ferdinand sighed. “Hubert… you know it pains me to say it, but this time… I think you win.”

That surprised him, but Hubert only chuckled.

“Oh, Ferdie… darling. After that, I think we _both_ win.”

And when Ferdinand eagerly pulled him in for another kiss, Hubert knew that in this, they were finally in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Twitter!! @fancy_plans


End file.
